Wolf fell where now?
by Gaarasgirl23
Summary: Kagome Higurashi thought she had her double life figured out, that is until she met a girl named Katrina Wolf. Who is she and how did she get thrown 500 years into the past? Why is it she can't seem to get along with Inuyasha? Join them as they band together looking for jewel shards and head down the road to defeat Naraku.
1. Chapter 1

OK I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters, all rights to the awesome creator known as Rumiko Takahashi. Although I would like Sesshy...please?

Chapter one

The train station was buzzing with talk and gossip between school mates as Kagome Higurashi and her friends sat in the back and discussed a private topic of their own. Namely, a certain two-timeing hanyou. "Come on Kagome, spill the beans! Are you still with that two-timer or what!?" Yumi asked a little too excited for Kagomes' taste. She glanced around only to see that all of her friends seemed interested in her broken relationship (if you can call it that) with Inuyasha. With a deep breath she tried explaining all she could, like that he still sees his ex, Kikyou, and still compares the two constantly although, she is her own person and no one else! Of coarse leaving the time traveling well, demons, and the Shikon no tama out of the conversation completely. "Jeez, Kagome, why don't you settle on finally going on a date with Hojo? He has been asking about you a lot recently and he goes to your house every day to give you remedies for your illnesses." Erie suggested, missing the look Kagome gave by scrunching her nose at the slight mention of the boys name. She knew he came over constantly and to be frank, it was kinda annoying. Despite what she felt, Kagome slapped on a smile and answered "yeah, but I don't think there's a connection there, you know? I mean I get he cares about me and all but...he doesn't know me, and that's what I don't get. How could he care if he knows so little about me?" She looked down desperately trying to end the topic because she just does not see it happening. Her friends glanced at each other before Yumi gasped and pointed to the now open side door to the train as people stepped in. There, in the direction that she was pointing, stood a girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail in beige cargo pants, a white tank top, blue jean jacket and black and red Vans. Her eyes were closed, but soon opened to reveal brown orbs that gazed upon their small group. "Do you know who that is?!" They all shook their heads no. "That's Katrina Wolf, a foreigner from America who seemingly took over Tokyo High! She is the schools 'Badass' and has a nasty rep thanks to her temper" all eyes were back on Katrina who had left an empty space where she once stood. " Where did she go?" Kagome couldn't help but ask. "I'm right beside you." They all but jumped out of their skin as they turned to see Katrina sitting next to Kagome. "I don't like being talked about behind my back." She gave each girl a small glare before landing on Kagome. There was something different about her, a good different. Katrina smiled and held out her hand for Kagome to take. "As I'm sure you're aware, my name is Katrina Wolf, what might yours be?" Kagome looked at her before giving a small smile in return and taking her hand in a firm but friendly grip. "Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you Wolf-san" Katrina laughed a little at Kagome at the way she addressed her as 'San' . " Sorry but I hate the honorifics, so just call me Katrina, and in return I call you Kagome, deal?" Kagome couldn't help but smile a little bigger and nod her head in agreement. 'She doesn't seem as bad as they said' She thought. They talked a little as Kagome introduced her friends and vice versa. They all laughed as Katrina said her goodbyes and got off at her stop. Once alone again, the girls fired up the gossip the whole way to school about their new friendship.

Katrina got off and thought back to the girl named Kagome. 'What was that energy she was giving off?' She would have to keep an eye on her new friend. Katrina headed home while thinking that she would visit Kagome tomorrow after school, figure out where she lived and gather as much information on her as possible. Kagome, it seemed, was no ordinary girl, and she would figure out why. As she opened the door to her house, what she saw was not the interior of her house. In its place was a distorted vision of a landscape with what looked like people. 3 adults a small child and a cat. Katrina reached out to touch the distortion, but as she did she was suddenly pulled in. "What the HELL!?" Was all that was heard before Katrina Wolf disappeared at her front door.

A/N- OK I actually typed this up within a few hours after getting home from work. Its short yes but what do you think? Good? Bad? Could be better if? Katrina is my own character and is not what she appears. Hehe I really hope this flies because after the failure known as 'Dark Sounds' I just don't know anymore. My husband was not exactly what you call supportive with that story and that just kinda...shot my muse with a fucking shotgun. So after what, a year? I'm back and hope this is better. The chapters will be shorter and I will pair Kagome with Inuyasha (I may not like the idiot but Kagome needs the loving and Miroku is taken), and I will be bashing on the clay pot! I must for the reason being is that I never liked Kikyou (or Inuyasha for treating Kagome the way he does) and will forever be in love with the God known only as Lord Sesshoumaru. Anyways...hope you enjoyed that chappy ^_^

Until next time my lovelys!

Gaarasgirl23


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I do not and will never own the masterpiece known as Inuyasha or its characters, but I still worship the ground Lord Sesshoumaru walks upon. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter two.

Feudal era

"She has been gone for too long. Kagome said that she would only be gone a few days, but it's been a week already! " Inuyasha grumbled as he paced back and forth by the well. " We must be patient my friend, I'm sure Lady Kagome is fine. She did say that this was going to be a tough week for her" Miroku glanced at the beautiful demon slayer beside him as she nodded her head in agreement.

"The monk has a point Inuyasha. Give her some time and room to breathe. She will come back in due time, just like she always has" Sango spoke in a calm demeanor as she continued to pet her feline friend. Inuyasha glared at the ground as if it were his worst enemy (oh he has no idea)

"I know all that, but we are just wasting time. We could be out the looking for the jewel shards, not waiting for her to finish some stupid tests!" Inuyasha practically screamed while waving his arms around.

A bundle of orange fur jumped on Sango's shoulder and spoke. "I don't blame Kagome for not coming back. I wouldn't if I had to deal with Inubaka all the time." Shippo shook his head at Inuyasha.

"What was that you little pipsqueak!?" Shippo bolted from Sangos shoulder and began the seemingly daily routine of being chased by Inuyasha. Little did they know that not too far from their little campsite, Naraku lurked in the shadows observing the small group. "Heheheh oh how I will relish in your demise Inuyasha. Without the little priestess, your vulnerable. I will make much use of this." With that the shadow known as Naraku vanished as soon as it came.

"Sigh. Inuyasha, stop chasing Shippo and come help set up camp!" Sango was a little irritated at the hanyou for not acting like the adult he should be.

"Why!? He started it!" And with that being said, he hit Shippo on the head and ran to help Sango and Miroku.

"Wah! Inuyasha hit me! *sniff*" Shippo began to tear up and ran to Kilala for cover. He didn't like Inuyasha, he was a big meanie!

After setting up camp, the group, meaning Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, decided it was time to catch some dinner. As the men readied themselves to go hunt, Inuyasha's ears twitched a few times before raising his head to the sky, eyes closed, (not such a good idea) and sniffed the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku was also on edge it seemed, for he too sensed a presence. Said monk stood up and walked towards his hanyou companion with a face full of seriousness.

"We have company" he growled as he drew Tetsuiga from its sheath and readied himself for battle. Sango grabbed her weapon, Hiraikotsu, and joined Inuyasha, with Kilala transformed into her beast form, ready to defend her master. As they waited, nothing happened, that is until they heard screaming. "Holy fucking hell! Help me!" All eyes were to the sky as a girl landed right on top of our favorite idiotic hanyou with his face in the dirt.

A/N- O-O! Chapter two is finally written! Lol well thanks to Sangoscourage, you are awesome by the way, for the suggestion! And thank you Bloodpokemon101 for your opinions. This just might be better than my last attempt XD. One could only hope. Until next time!

Gaarasgirl23


	3. Chapter 3

I do not and will never own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 3

Modern day

Kagome stretched as she got out of bed and started her morning routine. Once done, she began to fill her giant yellow backpack with goodies for everyone. Shippo's candy and coloring books, weapon polish for Sango, blank sutra slips for Miroku, some catnip for Kilala, and of coarse, Inuyasha's ramen. Kagome made sure to pack extra clothes, just in case. She wiped her brow as soon as she finished. Satisfied with her work, Kagome headed downstairs backpack in tow to finally say goodbye to her family before she went off through the well.

'I have a feeling today's gonna be full of surprises' Kagome thought as she hummed to herself.

"See ya later Mama, Gramps. You be good Souta, don't cause trouble!" Kagome hugged her mother tighter than the rest.

"Be careful honey, ok? Come back safe" came her mother's soft worried voice. She didnt really like that her baby girl was going to go put herself in harms way, but she didn't really have a say. Kagome waved at each of her family members before jumping down the well. To the naked eye, you would think she was just jumping down an old dirty well. That is until the inside of the well house was momentarily consumed in a blue-ish light.

Feudal era

The young priestess breathed in the fresh, untainted air before she started climbing up to get out of the well. As she neared the top she heard her friends, but mostly Inuyasha because he was screaming. 'What is he yelling about now?'

Kagome peaked over the edge of the well, and she found that it was indeed her friends, and Inuyasha was yelling at someone, but who? '

'He better not be yelling at Shippo, or I will s-i-t him to oblivion'. To her surprise, it actually wasn't Shippo, but someone she never expected to see in a place like this. She climbed over the well's edge and watched the events unfold.

"Who the hell are you?! Answer me!" Inuyasha readied Tetsuaiga once more and aimed it at the one in question. "Look, I have no idea what the hell you're harping on about, but please stop, its causing me to have a massive headache. Also, point a sword at me again, and see if it doesn't fly out of your untrained hand" Katrina was about ready to rip this guy a new one. She just fell from the sky and unfortunately, landed on a loud mouthed idiot with no manners and thinks he is the boss. She was pretty sure she was out for at least a few hours before coming to and instantly being interrogated by the cushion that broke her fall.

Inuyasha was just about to attack when a loud voice rang out. "Sit boy!" With wide eyes, Katrina watched as the boy's bead necklace glowed for a few moments before slamming him face first into the ground for the second time.

"What was that for wench!?" Kagome walked up and set her backpack down near a tree. She walked towards the two with both hands on her hips. "For giving ME a headache!" Kagome turned to Katrina with questions of her own running a million miles a minute inside her head, but for now, that can wait. "I'm sorry Katrina-chan, he can be a real ass sometimes" she let out a deep sigh of frustration as she walked towards her bag and pulled out bandages and a bottle of aspirin.

"Kagome, if I may ask...where exactly are we?" Katrina was a little more than confused at this point. All she knew was that it was a portal of some kind that pulled her in but where it came from and where it had oh so delicately placed her, was what confused her the most. Kagome looked up and smiled sheepishly.

A/N- and there's chapter 3 people. Hope its enjoyable thus far. I am actually hoping to get Kikyou out in the next chapter or so, so stay tuned!

Gaarasgirl23


	4. Chapter 4

I do not and never will own the genius that is Inuyasha or its characters. That belongs to Rumiko Takahashi alone. Though I must argue that Lord Sesshoumaru is the true genius...just sayien.

Chapter 4

Kagome handed Katrina two pills and a bottle of water. "Here". Katrina looked at Kagome, and had a feeling her new friend was trying to avoid her question. "I hope you realize, that it is impossible to dodge this subject Kagome. Just answer my question" She popped the two pills in her mouth and swigged some of the water to wash them down. Kagome gave a sigh of defeat, it seems as though she won't be getting out of this.

"Don't freak, OK? We are actually 500 years in the past, this is Feudal era, Japan. Here, demons exist, really scary demons..." Kagome stopped there and looked at the ground. So, I'm stuck in a time where I could be attacked by monsters at anytime? Joy... Well, it can't be any different than what I normally deal with...could it? Kagome began again explaining her whole ordeal, the well, Naraku and their whole journey up to this point.

"Anyway, on the bright side, these are my friends. Sango is a demon slayer, Miroku is a monk, but I must warn you now he-" Not long after Kagome started the introductions, said monk was in front of Katrina holding both her hands in his. "Beautiful maiden, would you do me the great honor of baring me a son?" He asked with a gleaming smile and she didn't notice a certain hand slip away from hers, only noting its absence when she felt something caress her butt.

Katrina's eyes shot wide but soon went to narrow slits and flashed yellow before going back to brown. "I suggest you remove yourself from my person before I remove a pair of family jewels..." It seemed she also let out a small growl with what she said because, not even a millisecond later he was at his previous seat. Sango hit the monk behind the head before sighing softly and mumbling something along the lines of "damn perverted monk". I agree whole heartedly sister...

Inuyasha didn't miss the girls change in eye color, nor did he miss the warning growl. Her scent was a little off too. Who and what was this girl? And how the hell did she know Kagome? OK that last question was not really necessary. He could assume from the strange garbs, that she was from Kagome's time, the future.

"OK...moving on, this is Shippo, a fox kit. He lost his parents and so I kinda adopted him as my son. This is Kilala, a two-tailed cat demon, she came from Sango's village. Lastly, this is Inuyasha, a hanyou." After Kagome mentioned 'half demon' Katrina's eyes softened a bit. Only Inuyasha saw this and was confused but shook it off and thought it was a look of pity.

"Keh! I don't need your stinkin pity wench! Its my business what I am, and I may be a hanyou now, but with the jewel, I'll be a full fledged demon in no time." That little outburst of his surprised her, but what he said just outright confused the hell out of her. Jewel? I'm not interested in jewelry...and what did he mean 'pity'? The fucks up with this guy?! Now Katrina was pissed and she was not gonna hide it.

"OK, let me make myself perfectly clear, 'dog boy'. I don't give a rats' ass what you are, in no way do I carry any form of pity towards you when I don't even know you, and lastly, I don't see how a piece of fucking jewelry could change your fucking blood!"

"He is talking about the jewel of four souls. The 'Shikon no tama' is very powerful. In the wrong hands, it could destroy everything we know, as in life itself." Kagome briefly explained.

A powerful gust of wind picked up, like a powerful storm. Katrina stood her ground and tried to look around. She found nothing so settling towards the sky she looked up to see two women decending on a giant feather. Oh joy...an overgrown duster.

A/N- Two chapters in one day! Im a happy camper. uh-oh, trouble! Who are the intruders and what could they possibly want? He he guess you will have to read and find out. =^-^= Katrina gets angered real easily, and has a sarcastic sense of humor, as you can see lol. Who wants to see her get into it with Inuyasha? Or anyone in particular? PM me and let me know!

Till next time!

Gaarasgirl23


	5. Chapter 5

I do not and never will own Inuyasha, or its' characters. Blah blah blah, all rights to Rumiko Takahashi. I will say this now, this battle scene isn't much of a battle scene...because I absolutely SUCK at them so yeah, this is the best I could muster...

Chapter 5

As soon as the wind died down, it revealed the two women as none other than everyones least favorite wind witch Kagura, and the one and only soulless clay pot, Kikyou.

"Inuyasha, I see we meet again, hand over your shards or perish." Kagura spoke behind her fan before she raised it and swung her fan in the groups direction. "Dance of blades!" Katrina didn't have time to react and was struck by one of the multiple blades that shot from her fan.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes, who was this stranger? As Kagura and the group fought Kikyou's eyes never faltered as she concentrated her rekei solely on the stranger. After analyzing its' subject, Kikyous rekei whispered its findings to her. 'Hanyou'. With her answer, Kikyou concentrated once more, but this time to reveal the strangers true form.

"Inuyasha, Katrina is hurt!" Kagome yelled but it fell on deaf ears, as her hanyou friend was too busy fighting Kagura, AND of coarse Kikyou, who seemed to be staring very intently at her new friend. 'Why' she thought as she ran to Katrina's side, bow and quiver in hand, ready to fight.

Katrina started to feel very weird. She was hit by a blade and yet, most of the pain was coming from her head. Gripping her head tightly, she glanced up at the woman dressed in priestess garbs. More pain shot through her head and she let out an agonizing breath, she wasn't about to scream. She heard Kagome kneel beside her, but before she was able to see if her new friend was OK, Katrina snapped.

"Kagome, get as far away from me as possible, tell EVERYONE to get back! I can't guarantee complete safety, but take them FAR away!" Kagome was hesitant at first but seeing Katrina's face and hearing her voice...she ran to warn everyone.

Kagura laughed at Kagome's retreating form. "Running away now?! You won't escape that easily!" But before she could attack, she felt emense heatwaves. She turned to look at Kikyou, who herself looked a bit taken aback.

With a loud agonizing scream, Katrina was engulfed in flames. Kagome could now see why Katrina wanted them as far a possible. Those flames took to the sky in the form of a giant pillar, and Katrina was at the center of it. "Wha...the hell...?" Inuyasha was almost speachless, how could that wench give off that much HEAT?! He believed it was impossible for her to be human. A mortal could never handle such temperatures, let alone survive! He covered Kagome by allowing his body to be her shield, allowing his fire-rat robe to repel the oncoming flames. Shippo is a kitsune, so he could handle it. As for Sango and Miroku, they most likely got on Kilala and took to the sky.

The pillar slowly decentergrated, revealing Katrina on her side, unconscious and both Kikyou and Kagura gone. Kagome ran to her friend but gasped. Katrina looked like Inuyasha! White hair but her bangs were black, and she had the same ears! She even had fangs and claws like him too! Then it hit Kagome, was Katrina a hanyou? If so, where did those flames come from? Kagome's head was spinning. It seems as though she wasn't the only one with out of this world secrets. Little did they know, that a pair of silver eyes watched their whole encounter.

A/N- There you have it! Katrina's secret is out...well not completely. What do you think? I know im probably moving too fast but I needed to get something about Katrina out there before they resume their journey for the jewel shards. Thanks again to Sangoscourage for giving great suggestions! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Till next time!

Gaarasgirl23


	6. Chapter 6

I do not and never will own the awesomness that is Inuyasha, all those right and its characters belong to none other than Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 6

As soon as Kagome reached to touch Katrina, she quickly pulled back. Holy cow! She's burning up! "Sango, is there a spring near by? I think she-"

"No need, just let her rest. I will explain, who and what she is." A tall boy who looked no older than 17, walked out of the forest and up to Katrina and rested a hand on her forehead. "Over doing it again, aren't ya, stubborn brat?" He whispered with solemn eyes. He knew what happened, and what had caused her sudden eruption, that damn woman who smelled of death and dirt. Silver eyes pulled away from the girl who lay before him, to the group who were a bit more than confused when not one but two total strangers show up out of thin air. He guessed they deserve an explanation to this whole ordeal, damn he really didn't want to.

"My name is Ryu, a dragon, or a dragon demon as it were and this girl is, I'm sure you are aware is not quite human. She is a cross breed between two beings that, amongst their peers, were enemies. As to what she is mixed with is for her to say when she herself finds the answers. That pillar of flame you saw earlier, was all of her pent up emotions being released as her walls finally came crashing down: Rage, sadness, guilt, love, hurt, passion, all of which fuel her power." The gang stared up at Ryu with wide eyes, as he partly explained what had happed.

"I suggest we head back to the village, and see if Keade could help with healing her more severe wounds." Sango broke the silance. Everyone silently agreed and started

walking towards the village to consult the wise priestess. Ryu bent down and picked Katrina up bridal style and followed the others. 'hn, this should prove to be an interesting evening' He looked down and smirked.

In the village

They group entered a small hut near the edge of the village. "What ails ye children?" A kind old woman called out to the group to tell her what had happened. She had thought they went to fetch Kagome, and then head out to find more jewel shards. Yet here they are, sitting in her hut with Kagome, and two strangers, one whom is not conscious at the moment. "Keade, could you help heal her wounds, I think its really bad" Kagome was worried, her new friend was in a strange world she knew nothing of and now she was injured. "I shall see what I can do child" Keade offered Kagome a small comforting smile before going to fetch the needed herbs.

Ryu chuckled behind them as he watched this Keade retrieve her herbs. "And what's so damn funny?" One could practically see the tick mark on Inuyasha's head as his anger spiked with the damn dragon's laugh. "Pardon, but I distinctly remember stating that she only needed rest." Ryu let amusement run through him a few seconds more before finally leaving the hut to search for food, while he let the old woman play with her herbs. Though he really should give the group a bit more credit, the warrior looking woman was very quick minded, and the monk seemed a wise albeit a bit perverse, the girl in the school uniform was genuinely worried about the brat, the kit had yet to wake, but the annoying hanyou friend of theirs still had yet to prove his worth to him. The only thing he showed was how easily he could get under the brats skin.

In the hut

Katrina had finally awoken and everyone in the hut was on slight edge. She looked around and the first thing she saw was a flash of green, white and black as she was squeezed in a hug filled with worry. 'Well this is definitely not a hug one normally wakes to...' Katrina smiled and went to pat Kagome on her back but stopped a few inches short. Claws. She had claws, and it appears her hearing and sense of smell were heightened as well. She reached the top of her head..."What the hell!?"

Outside the hut

Ryu stood at the door with a hand full of dead rabbits and a wide smile across his face. 'An interesting evening indeed'

A/N- OK, this chappy is finally done and quite the lengthy one it is too, I'm so proud. I know Ryu means dragon but I really could care less. Why I named him such is solely my own reason (I'm lazy _; ) Anyways hope you enjoyed it! I really hope you look forward to the next chapter...it will be sooo much fun to write.

Me-*looks at Inuyasha with and evil glint* :D

inuyasha- O-o?!


	7. Chapter 7

As always, I gaarasgirl23, do not and will never own Inuyasha or its' characters. Although I do own Katrina Wolf and this plot. ^_^

Chapter 7

Katrina eyed her hands and double checked her head for the ears, yup, still there. 'Fuck my life' She groaned and felt Kagome back away to give her a wary gaze. "So, are you scared of me now?" There was hint of sadness in her voice. Kagome shook her head and gave Katrina one of her bright smiles.

"Nope, or in case you haven't noticed, I run with a pretty unique crowd myself" Kagome smiled at her friends before she turned back to Katrina who simply gave a nod. "So, you're definitely not in freak out mode over your...new look, why?" Katrina gave her a quizzical glance before looking at the door at yelling "I know you're there, show yourself!"

Ryu walked through the doorway with his kill in hand and a small smile on his face. "Hello, brat. My name is Ryu, a dragon demon. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The dragon bowed his head slightly before reaching out his hand to complete his greeting. Katrina eyed him wearily before speaking. "Not sure if I can trust you, mind explaining why you're here dragon demon?" He stared at the girl before setting down the rabbits next to the boiling pot, then sitting down himself. "Brat it is then. First, I really must explain a few things about you...would you like to hear?"

She gave him a blank look before she opened her mouth to answer. "Sure, let's hear it dragon-boy" He shook the name off as mistrust before continuing his explanation. "You obviously are not completely human, and that is because you are only half. With me so far brat?" She nodded signalling for him to go on. "Your other half is demon, what kind, we still have yet to find out until your sixteenth birthday."

Inuyasha looked at Ryu with suspension as he asked "And just how the hell do you know all this?!" Ryu glanced over to Inuyasha. "I was getting there, if you would allow me to speak" He was getting to see how he annoyed the brat so much...such impudence. "As I was saying, we will only discover your demon side on your sixteenth, by then I am to guide you through your transformation safely"

"Ok, that sounds great and all, but I must say your timing sucks. I'm eighteen, and in high school. I'm a wolf, but my human side has a few surprises. I pretty much had two years of practice up till now, I don't need anyone to guide me, I can defend myself." Ryu looked at her with wide eyes and decided to give her appearance a once over. Heart shaped face, white hair that falls over her shoulders with black bangs, yellow eyes, fangs, hourglass shaped figure, toned legs, heated death glare...wait death glare? Uh oh

Ryu quickly looked away and began to look around the hut, anywhere but her. Yup defiantly not a child anymore. 'yeah, trust is definitely gonna be an issue'. Katrina rolled her eyes at Ryu's behavior. Inuyasha scoffed at Katrina's claim of being able to protect herself. "Keh, yeah right, wench! You couldn't even protect yourself from Kagura's blades!" Katrina looked over her shoulder at the hanyou. "Is that a challenge dog-boy?" Inuyasha smirked at her before walking outside the hut. His actions were a silent call to follow him outside. 'He sure is a cocky one ain't he?' She got up and followed only to hear the dragon speak in a warning tone.

"Brat, don't take the bait..." Ryu warned as moved to grab her wrist, only to grab air. Everyone in the hut felt sorry for her. They knew Inuyasha was powerful for a hanyou, but their concern was for their other hanyou friend. Kagome was worried Katrina would get seriously hurt, but pride seemed to be apparent in both their eyes. What could possibly go wrong?...

A/N- OK OK this wasn't what was supposed to happen but I wanted to build up to the moment and give them a reason to fight. Pride...such an evil evil little thing. I didn't want Katrina to be treated as child...but also don't want her to be a 'mary-sue'. I will work out the kinks and see you guys next chappy!

Gaarasgirl23


	8. Chapter 8

I in no way own Inuyasha or its' characters, those rights solely belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Although I do own Katrina and this plot.

Chapter 8

Katrina followed Inuyasha outside leaving a very worried group behind. "Shouldn't we stop them? I mean, she doesn't know what she is up against. Half demon he may be, but he still has the advantage in the fight." Sango worriedly pointed out as she eyed the door her two friends had departed. Its not like she didn't believe in her new friend, its just she didn't know how much control she had over her demon side. She lost control not that long ago when Kagura and Kikyou showed up. Hell she was still injured from that very fight! Why in the seven hells is she even starting a fight in the first place!? That was it, Sango got to her feet, grabbed the monk and her best friend and walked outside to see if Katrina would listen to reason.

"OK, so how do you want to do this dog-boy? Would you like to make the first move, or shall I?" Katrina was slightly taunting the other hanyou, just to see if he would take her bait. She waited for about 30 seconds before he did, rushing forward, his claws at the ready. Smirking, Katrina calmed herself and began to concentrate as she swayed from side to side. Sango stared at her wide-eyed as she turned to her sister. "Is she drunk?" Kagome shook her head no but was wondering the same thing.

As soon as he got close enough to attack, she disappeared. before anyone knew, Inuyasha was face first in the ground with a grinning wolf hanyou on top of him. "Hehe, that can't be all ya got is it...'Puppy-kun'?" Katrina was having fun taunting her new prey. Although that didn't last very long since 'Puppy-kun' had her on her back, both hands holding her down by her shoulders, snarling like a rabid dog (no pun intended, I swear! don't kill me! *hides*) "heh, you were saying? 'bitch'" Katrina smirked at his choice of an insult, oh if he only knew. "ooh, you wanna treat for your trick, ya damn mutt? Fine, but I warn ya, it's gonna be a little hard to chew." Just as he cocked his head in confusion with his mouth open, she shoved a rock in his mouth, rolled him on his stomach with her on top and pinning his left arm behind him. "a bitch you say? Oh-hoho you have no fucking idea just how 'bitchy' I can be. Do you give up 'puppy-kun'?"

Inuyasha spit the rock out and glared at her. "Hell no, let me up!" With a shrug, Katrina got off him and put a few yards distance between her and Inuyasha. She noticed he drew his sword that he pointed at her before, the only difference was that it had transformed into a giant ass blade that looked like a fang. 'The fuck?' Katrina stared at it for a good long minute. Maybe a minute too long because as soon as she was finally out of her thoughts, Inuyasha looked like he was about to use an attack. Once she noticed this she dashed towards him, grabbed his wrist and twisted it to where he dropped the sword and was now in pain. "Oww fucking bitch, let go!" He took a swip at her with his free hand but barely missed as she distanced herself from him again. He glared and she glared back, like it was a life or death battle.

The two had a stare down before Katrina finally burst into hysterics and fell to the ground with her laughter. Unfortunately for her though, her wounds didn't have enough time to heal between the fights and now she was gasping in pain. "Ow...the pain...but so worth it." Katrina cringed in pain as Sango and Kagome helped her up and back into the hut, both women shaking their heads at the girls' comment and Sango decided that she would give her a good piece of her mind when she was in less pain. Once back inside, Keade was readily waiting with the proper herbs.

As Keade tended to Katrina, Ryu stared at her. She finally got fed up as her eyebrow twitched with annoyance and decided to confront the dragon. "Why are you stareing at me now dragon-boy?" Ryu met her eye and answered with a question of his own. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" The hut went dead silent after that, as all eyes were on Katrina, much to her dismay. She was really starting to hate this dragon.

A/N- _ no one kill me for that pun earlier...I had to put one in there...I just HAD too! Any who...like the cliffy? Katrina and Inuyasha will get along...eventually, and she will learn to trust Ryu a bit more...eventually. Besides, they are about to head out to search for the jewel shards soon, which means more Naraku, Kagura, Kikyou, and all of our favorite demons! Which demons though, is debatable. So let's have a poll.

1- Kouga

2- Sesshoumaru

3- random demon attack

4- Naraku

PM me to let me know! Till next chappy!

Gaarasgirl23


	9. Chapter 9

I have no way of owning Inuyasha, or its' characters. All rights solely to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Katrina and Ryu. Oh oh and the plot!

Chapter nine

Katrina glared at Ryu, hissing from the pain as Keade applied more of the ointment she had made from her collected herbs. She really knew her stuff, Katrina may want to ask for some pointers for future references. "I, too would like to know, you fought so strangely." Sango spoke up, though she may be a little miffed that her new comrade decided to be rash, however, the way she fought confused the demon slayer. (There seems to be a lot of confusion in this story...)

Katrina glanced at the woman and saw the pure curiosity in her eyes, she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well, three years ago, I was actually living in America at that time. Lived in Texas, most of my life ever since my parents found me wrapped up in a bundle of furs under an old oak tree in the rain. I had a pretty normal life, that is until I was seperated from my family...they died in a house fire and I wasn't home. I was at the park a few miles down from the house, I went there practically every day after school, so after I had returned from the park, I found the ashes of what used to be our house and of coarse the police and fire department asked where I was, and I told them. Even as I provided them with what they asked for, they tried to arrest me saying that my story was 'fishy' and accused me of being responsible for the fire and their deaths. So I did the only logical thing that came to mind."

Katrina looked up at the group and saw many emotions: sadness, rage, curiosity, horror, shock, surprise, remorse. Shippo, the little kit who was quiet through out the story, was the first to speak. "What did you do?" His voice was shaking as he spoke in hushed tone. Katrina looked at the little one and spoke two words. "I ran" Kaede had just finished with bandaging her body and left to sit with Kagome as she started dinner.

After taking another breath, she continued. "I ran into to forest that was connected to the park and came across a small cottage in a clearing. It looked empty but I soon found out that it was most certainly NOT. There was a woman living there and she felt that I was some sort of threat. After all the screaming and yelling at her to please stop attacking me, I had told her my story, hoping she would understand."

Katrina looked up and sighed, that was such a pain in the ass. "Anyway, after everything was over and done with, I asked about her. She stated that her name was Emilia and she was a hunter of sorts. I had also learned that the area she was occupied in was somehow enchanted to keep unwanted visitors from finding it. I had asked all sorts of questions but she only answered a few. She had allowed me to train under her and taught me how to fight, bare handed and with a sword. Although I did accumulate a fascination with knives and other kinds of blades. A year later, something happened. This happened. " Katrina motioned over her transformed self. "Anyway...as dragon-boy said, it happened on my sixteenth birthday. What he failed to mention was how painful it would be. Afterwards, she still took me in and trained me. I got better with my transformation, even used it to my advantage in fights. Then...my other abilities surfaced. It was only a few months before we figured out that these particular abilities were fueled by my emotions. She heard of someone who could help with both my wolf form and these new found powers of mine, the only catch was that they lived out of the country, in Japan." Katrina glanced at Kagome and gave her a small smile, Kagome gladly returned the gesture. Inuyasha scoffed. "We wanted to know how you learned to fight, not your life story, wench!" Katrina just rolled her eyes and ignored the other hanyou.

"The rest will have to be told another time. I'm tired...freaking blood loss" Katrina yawned and was about to lie down, until Sango spoke up. "You were swaying when Inuyasha attacked...why was that? We thought you were drunk." She gave a small laugh as she turned to the slayer. "Its actually how I fight, I play a song in my head and move my body to the beat. No opponent would be able to predict my moves if they don't know how I move. I literally dance around my enemy. Its fun, and no one sees it coming." Katrina lied down on the futon and closed her eyes letting sleep consume her for the first time since her stay. (Not counting her arrival) Ryu sat in his corner deep in thought. How had he missed so much? He was supposed to be her mentor, but he had somehow miscalculated the timeing, missing the two most important years. What else had she learned about herself?

A/N- Chapter nine is finished! How did you guys like Katrina's past? Its only half I assure you. ^_^ The poll so far is pointing to Kouga...lol I'm wondering if my readers want Katrina to fall for our wolf prince. I don't really think its a bad idea, but as this story is going...idk, anything could happen here! Haha any who...till next time my lovilies!

Gaarasgirl23


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

OK I, in no way, own Inuyasha. Nor do I own the characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm still fighting for rights to Sesshoumaru... _;

The next day the group was finally on the move to continue their search for the jewel shards, although the morning was in no way peaceful. That morning Kagome had insisted they stay in the village so Katrina could heal better. Katrina assured her friend that she was fully healed and showed her as she removed the bandages. Kagome had screamed for her to stop but stopped as she saw that Katrina was indeed healed. So here they were leaving Edo and headed east, since that is where Kagome sensed the next shard(s).

It being a beautiful morning quickly turned into a very nice afternoon. Shippo popped his head from Kagome's shoulder. "Hey, Kagome, can we have a picnic? I'm sure Miroku, Sango, and Katrina could use the rest." Kagome thought for a moment before nodding, but as soon as she started setting her bag down, Inuyasha chose that time to speak. "Hell no! We just started and you just wanna sit and have a picnic? Not while I'm the Alpha of this pack! And as Alpha, I say we continue walking and screw the picnic!" Kagome got to her feet and began yelling at Inuyasha. "Why not!? It's so nice outside and we skipped breakfast thanks to your impatience! We are stopping and eating lunch!"

Katrina watched the scene unfold before her, leaning towards the slayer and monk. "I'm guessing this is on a regular basis?" Simultaneously they both nod with knowing looks. 'Weird, heh they fight like a couple. I suspect Kagome is more the Alpha than Puppy-kun' Katrina smirked as she remembered the little nickname she gave the other hanyou. Although it soon turned into a frown as she looked up and saw flying snakes carrying glowing orbs. 'The hell are those things?' Looking back at the group, she knew they saw the creatures as well. She noticed a certain red clad hanyou missing. "Where's dog-boy?" She asked to no in particular. Miroku sighed and explained that he went to see his dead lover Kikyou, who was brought back from the Netherlands by a demon witch. He had explained that the creatures they saw were her soul collectors. "So, she uses the souls of deceased village women just to keep moving? That's really fucked up, once dead they need to STAY dead...lover or not." And based on what they had told her about this Kikyou, she was a real bitch, to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha she could understand, but Kagome? That shit ain't gonna fly without some serious consequences. "Kagome? You OK?" Katrina was beginning to get worried about her friend, she could smell her tears about to fall.

Katrina stood behind her friend and motioned for everyone, minus the letch of a monk, to surround her in a group hug.

In the forest clearing, Kikyou lay against the tree, awaiting Inuyashas arrival. She needed answers and she hoped he could provide her with them. Well, more for Naraku, than herself really. She heard the rustle of the bushes and saw Inuyasha appear with a small smile upon his face. Such vile creatures hanyous, Inuyasha, and Naraku. She shook her head, she couldn't think of this now, she needed to speak with her former lover. Kikyou looked up at him and gave him her best 'warm' smile she could muster. It was weak, but it was better than nothing. "Inuyasha, you came" He smiled back and whispered, "Of coarse I came, I always will Kikyou." Kikyou inwardly smirked, she was glad that her poor excuse of a reincarnation didn't hold his heart as she does. Now she can begin to set the plan in motion.

"Inuyasha you love me do you not?" He looked at her with a tender look in his eyes. "You know I do Kikyou." Why would she question his love for her, he thought he proved his love long ago. "I must know, who is that other girl who travels with you Inuyasha? She is a hanyou as well, is she not?" Now he was confused, why did she want to know about Katrina? Was she jealous? She should know better than doubt his loyalty. "Her name is Katrina, she is Kagome's friend, yes she is a wolf hanyou. What's going on Kikyou?" She just closed her eyes and right before his eyes, just like many time before, she disappeared.

A/N- Chappy numbah ten is finished! Oh my gosh! This one was done within an hour and I am so freaking proud lol. Yes they are heading east, so you can probably guess who they might run into ^_^ and I did say there was definitely gonna be some Kikyou bashing...it is coming up soon. He he anyways laters my lovilies!

Gaarasgirl23


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I, in no way, own Inuyasha or its' characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi. I shall never give up on Lord Sesshoumaru...

The group decided not to waste the peaceful afternoon, disregarding the 'Alphas' orders...they sat down and enjoyed a wonderful picnic. Kagome had laid out a wonderful selection from their time. Rice balls, egg omelet slices, cute bunny carved apple slices and what Katrina favored most...the small octopus carved weiners. It seemed Kagome was used to Dog-boy running to meet his dead lover, she got over it rather quickly in a short amount of time. Whatever respect she had for him...even if it was just a small sliver...was gone. Katrina had noticed that DB (dragon-boy) wasn't touching his food. "Oi, DB, Why aren't you eating? I haven't seen you eat since I met you..please don't tell me your anorexic, because if you are...I'm shoving food down your throat." Katrina joked but all he did was gave her a pointed glare.

"That is not food...it is the strangest looking substances on a platter. I will not indulge in such unkn-" he was cut off by Katrina shoving a piece of Kagomes fluffy omelet in his mouth and forced it shut. All she said was "It was a joke, geez, just shut the hell up and chew." With that Katrina got up from her spot and started walking towards the forest. "Going for a walk, be back soon. May even bring a stray 'puppy' back with me" Sango gave Kagome a worried look and Kagome returned the look. They knew Katrina was going to look for Inuyasha, and wanted to stop her but it seemed as if she had already disappeared into the trees.

Inuyasha had stood there for the past two hours in the same exact place where his dead beloved left him to think. Why question him? For what purpose does it serve her? Though many questions raked his mind, something had pulled him back from them. Well, someone to be exact. "The hell ya doin out here Mutt face? Where's my woman? She better be safe!" Inuyasha turned to see none other than the eastern wolf prince, and his commanders, Hakkaku, and Ginta. "Kagome ain't your woman flea bag! And she's doin just fine!" Kouga knew the Mutt was telling the truth but hey, what could he say? Its fun getting under his skin. "Whatever Mutt face. You still didn't answer my question, the hell you doing on my lands? I thought you would be more south since Naraku has been spotted around that area." The eastern wolf prince crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

It didn't take Katrina long to find the dumbass. Who the hell could miss fucking silver hair and a bright as hell (maybe brighter) red kimono? By the time she found him, he was just standing there, no motion was made for quite some time. That was until three beings unfamiliar to her entered the picture. She heard the words exchanged and was surprised by who 'his woman' actually was. The one who declared Kagome as his was, in Katrina's opinion, the leader. Tall, tan skin, muscular, his long black hair was up in a high ponytail, deep ocean blue eyes, dominant attitude. Yeah, definitely a leader in Katrina's book. The other two behind him, she assumed were obviously part of his pack, she couldn't get a good look at them at the moment since they were hunched over breathless. Katrina thought now was the best time to make herself known.

"So this is where you ran off to you ass! I have a few bones to pick with you!" Katrina waltzed up to Inuyasha, pissed, pinched his dog ear and pulled. "OW! The fuck wench!?" Inuyasha was not in the mood for this shit. First they wanted to have a damn picnic when they had just resumed their journey, then Kikyou questions him, the damn flea bag shows up, and now this bitch. Fuck. This. Shit.

"Leave me the fuck alone! I aint done nothing wrong!" Inuyasha knocked Katrina's hand away and stormed off. "...okay. Looks like I'm gonna have to pick at those bones later." Her face twisted into amusement at his reaction and she turned to the three demons and smiled.

A/N- there you have it, the prince of the eastern wolf tribe, Kouga. I know, I know, there's been no action thus far and I'm soooo sorry about that. I will try to do better, but with my job and my husband dragging me out of the house. Not to mention the tiny ass writers block that appears every once in a while :/ Either way thanks to you all for your continued support on this story. Especially to you Sangoscourage ^-^ I know I'm way late for this but please rate and review!


	12. Chapter 12

alright people, here is chapter 12. now heres the damn disclaimer I hate so much!

I, in no way, own Inuyasha or its' characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 12

with the group:

Ryu chewed on the yellow subtance and his eyes widened in delight. 'How could this be? It is so light and, dare I say, fluffy. I must have more' but as soon as he turned to retrieve a second helping, he saw that it had disappeared, as well as the female hanyou. 'Now where has she run off to?' He was about to ask the group when the other hanyou acended through the trees. "Back so soon my friend? It usually takes you a little longer with your 'visits' with Lady Kikyou. What did she want to discuss so urgently with you?" Miroku gave Inuyasha a blank stare, followed by Sango and Shippo. Ryu had heard of this 'Lady Kikyou' and was not amused by her or her pull on the male hanyou. "Keh! It ain't none of your business Monk! What goes between me and Kikyou stays between us!"

"Just like 'Kikyou' should have stayed dead? I think it's about time you spill on what was said between you because, I have a funny feeling it was for information on the group. I ain't dumb Mutt." Katrina walked out of the forest with her arms crossed and to everyones surprise, three wolves in tow. "I told ya to leave me the hell alone! What is this? 'Lets mess with the damn hanyou' day?! Well I ain't havin it, and leave Kikyou be! She did nothing to you guys!" With that he ran off into a tree and slouched in the highest branch, but just enough to watch over camp. What? just because he is pissed doesn't mean he is gonna drop his duty as Alpha male, and leave his pack unsupervised.

Kagome walked to Katrina and gave her a bright smile. "told ya I would bring back a stray 'puppy'. Although, I was not intending to also bring back some wolves." She gave them a playful glare and a smug smile (alot like Kougas grin, but a little more feminine) as she thought back to where she first met the wolf prince.

Katrina turned around and gave a small as she looked over the three. She had already looked over the extreamly confident one, now she could asses the other two. As she looked over Kougas' shoulder, she got a better look. They both looked weird to her, but hey, it was the Fuedal Era. The one on the right had a white mohawk, armor in top and a fur kilt with a chain over his shoulder. The one on the left got a little bit more a her attention. This one had short grey hair with a puff of black hair in the front, a strip a armor on top with a fur jacket and he also sported a fur kilt. "Ok boys, names Katrina, and yes I am a hanyou. If ya got a problem with it, I don't give a shit. Now, what would your names be? " The two stood there looking at eachother before finally their gazes landed on their leader, waiting for his permission. "Heh, I like you, you remind me of my woman. Very well, the names Kouga of the Eastern Wolf Tribe, behind me are my closest generals." He pointed to Spikey first "Hakakku, and thats Ginta" They both gave a nod of acknowledgement. Katrina nodded back and then her smile grew wider, an idea forming in her head. "Say, would you like to join us? I'm sure Kagome would like the company other than the idiot Inuyasha and that stupidly perverse monk. Ryu isn't much of a threat to any of us so yeah, you guys wanna?" Katrina held out her hand and it took Kouga a few minutes to think over the offer, but what really got him was what she said next. "It would be fun to get under Inuyashas skin, don't ya think?" She looked at him with freakishly innocent and curious eyes. He blinked a few times before he broke out into a full-blown grin. "Oh hell yeah, I definitely like you now. Anyone who enjoys irritating Mutt-face is most definitely a friend of mine!" She returned the grin and took off in the direction that Inuyasha went, followed by three wolves. (Kouga isn't using the jewel shards right now, because he doesn't need to, thus Ginta and Hakakku get a well deserved break, and breather)

As they walked into camp, Kouga went up to Kagome, held both her hands in his and gave her a loving look. "So, hows my woman been? Mutt-face hasn't hurt ya or nothin has he?" At this Inuyasha perked up with his fist raised in the air. "Oi! I ain't never hurt Kagome!" Katrina narrowed her eyes at his statement, walked up to his tree and jumped to his branch. Her eyes still narrow, they flashed green as she grabbed his haori and brought his face to hers. "I DARE you to say that again Mutt! I know for a damn fact that's a fucking LIE!" Katrina let go of him and went to the other side of the camp, sat down, crossed her arms and sat down still glareing at the other hanyou. He was so fucking lucky that he has a fire-proof robe...so damn lucky. Inuyasha just scoffed at her but what she had just said kept replaying inside his mind. 'Have I hurt Kagome in some way?'

A/N- Alrighty people, theres is chapter 12. Oh NOW Inuyasha starts thinking about Kagome...took him long enough. I tell ya it is already cold here in Texas and I am seemingly already in the Christmas spirit...we haven't even had Thanksgiving yet. I have come up with the perfect plot twist! Lets see if anyone can guess what it is. Message me and tell me! In the meantime...please rate and review! Thank you!

Gaarasgirl23


	13. Chapter 13

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Gobble gobble gobble lol. Let's stuff our stomachs with tons of food, enjoying family, and reading some fan fiction. Enjoy peoples!

I'm so sick of saying this but it must be done. Inuyasha is NOT mine, all rights and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi alone. Maybe I can have Sesshoumaru for Christmas?

Chapter 13

The moon stood at its peek watching over the land and the creatures that inhabit it. Among that land, in a small well hidden clearing, the group has set up camp. While Inuyasha, Ryu and Kouga went hunting for food, everyone decided that it was a good time to catch up and get to know each other.

"So, what brought you three to join our little group? I mean, I get we are on the eastern lands but, I don't know. Is everything alright?" Both Ginta and Hakkaku beamed at Kagome as she showed concern for, not only the three of them, but their pack as well. "Oh sister! You are so thoughtful!" The two over emotional wolves hugged Kagome as they cried tears of pure happiness. Katrina took this moment to slip away from the group and think. "Everything is fine sister. Kouga just wanted to get some fresh air and to get away from the tribe elders." The group looked at the two wolves and Kagome didn't miss the look they gave when Hakkaku mentioned the tribe elders. "Oh? Why would he do that?" Kagome wondered if it had anything to do with the wolf prince claiming her as his. The two wolves shook their heads and smiled. "Don't worry about it sister, its nothing to be concerned about." Kagome slightly narrowed her eyes at the two. 'What are they not telling me?'

About a mile from camp, Katrina sat on a rock in an open field. Something was off and she knew it. When she got angry at the stupid hanyou mutt, she intended to set his hair on fire but nothing happened. She looked at a small wilting flower about a foot from her and got an idea. She shut her eyes in concentration and focused on the flower. Having the image of the flower in full health in her mind, she focused on that image and began to chant in a foreign language.

Ginta had walked away from the group to go relieve himself. He could tell that sister Kagome was not really believing them in their attempt to get her to not worry for them, but that in itself seemed to be failing. After relieving himself, he headed back to camp but stopped in mid step as he sniffed the air. He smelled the hanyou girl, Katrina, in the opposite direction. Upon entering the clearing to where the scent took him, he saw Katrina with her eyes closed and she seemed to be chanting?

Giving her a questionable look, he didn't move from his spot in the dark as he watched the girl ahead of him. 'What is she doing?' Katrina opened her eyes to see the flower still wilting and with a click of her tongue, she stood running to nearest tree and kicked it. 'I knew it, damn it!' Katrina cursed as she sat back down, ignoring the collapsing tree she had kicked. Somehow, her abilities have been blocked and she had little to no access to them. "Fuck, this is gonna be a huge problem..." With a sigh, Katrina lied back on the ground to gaze at the moon that was high in the sky, indicating that it was probably time to go back and sleep. A good twenty minutes passed before Ginta figured that he should head back to camp before everyone gets worried. As he turned to leave, Katrina's voice made him pause. "If you're gonna stand there, you could at least keep me company for a little while longer before we go back." Katrina looked at the wolf and gave a small smile. "Ginta, right? Come on, I don't bite...often" Ginta blinked a few times at her sudden mood change from frustrated to calm and playful before he slowly moved towards her and took a seat beside her.

A/N-Again, happy Thanksgiving everyone! oohh...Looks like Katrina might have some issues. OK OK not my best chapter I know, the next chapter is where things might get a little rocky for the group. Stay tuned and please rate and review!

Gaarasgirl23


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my fellow readers! Here is another chapter of Wolf fell where now!? I have been getting some good reviews on this story and that is what fuels me to write. Well that and my determination to keep it going but its mostly you guys! Lol anyway, let's get this disclaimer out of the way. I do not and never will own Inuyasha or its' characters, those rights solely belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Although I do own Katrina, Ryu, and this plot ^-^. Enjoy people!

Chapter 14

(Somewhere in the south)

In a fortress in the southern lands, sits a dark figure with long dark locks, royal robes fitting that of a ruling lord, a sinister smile, and blood red eyes that seemed to scream 'fear me or die'. The figure looked into the mirror that was being held by a child though seemingly harmless to those who were ignorant, but to those who weren't... she was an absolute nightmare. Her eyes held no emotion, and were as endless as a void, Kanna of the void was what she was called. As the dark figure looked into the mirror, it showed him his enemy's newest member, a female version of Inuyasha, it looked like. The corners of his mouth twitched upward as he formulated a plan in his head. 'Kukuku, Inuyasha no matter how many you add to your little group, it will never be enough to defeat me. Kagura, come forth." The wind demoness walked into the room with slight irritation. "What is it you wish of me this time, Naraku?" With another wicked smile he responded..."I have a new mission for you, and you better not fail me this time Kagura, for it might as well be your last."

(Back in the east with the group)

It has been a week since Kouga and his generals joined the group, and it became quite clear to the group that both Katrina and Kouga got along quite well when it came to getting under Inuyasha's skin. Ryu had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at the recent tag-team the two had inflicted on the silver haired hanyou. "Oi Mutt! do you even know where you're goin?" Inuyasha glared at the flea-bag from over his shoulder. "Kagome sensed a shard in this direction, so that's where we are goin'." Katrina smirked at his response and came up with the perfect comeback to rile the mutt up even more. "So, without Kags, you're basically useless huh Mutt? Who woulda thought?" Katrina placed her arms behind her head and walked passed a fuming hanyou whilst whistling 'you're so gay' by Katy Perry. "Oi! Wench, I'm the one who has to keep saving her useless ass every time we are attacked!" Katrina stopped walking and ceased her whistling as she turned around and looked at Inuyasha, who in turn faltered a bit under her gaze. Half he gang watched with wide eyes at the fight they knew was going to take place while the newer members have yet to see the two go at it physically.

"Useless? Weak? Just who do you take her for ya damn Mutt?! Have you taken any time out of your busy schedule to, I dunno, TRAIN her so she could be usefull in your eyes? Something tells me...no. So guess what? I'll be training her and schooling your ass in the process!" With that she took to a tree and sat in a tall branch, much like Inuyasha likes to do when he too gets frustrated. "And maybe ask an expert about battle skills with demons. Sango, I believe that is your area of expertise. Monk, if you would help her with her spiritual abilities and not helping yourself to her behind that would be wonderful. Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku please help with her endurance. Mutt-" Katrina had already began to voice Kagome's training schedule and everyone nodded in approval as she went over their roles in her training, Miroku winced at her mention at his cursed hand (Yeah right! cursed hand my ass!). She glanced at Inuyasha as she was about to voice his role, until the wind picked up harshly.

A/N- Holy cow! here is yet another chappy! Thanks to all my readers for following this story so far and hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I'm gonna work on making Kagome stronger in this and hopefully get Sesshy in this soon. I didn't mention Ryu or Shippou in this because 1) She doesn't know what is Ryu's specialty. 2) Shippou is just a kid. All I want him doing is cheering his 'mama' on in her training. Well, hope you guys enjoyed this installment! Till next time my lovilies!

Gaarasgirl23


End file.
